


Сборник драбблов по кагамурам

by KarizZa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Писалось в 14-17 годах, налицо сильное моральное устаревание контента.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порно про кольцо, очень бездуховно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2014

Все вокруг влюбляются. У Кисе каждую неделю новая подружка. Хьюга давно и прочно влюблен в своего тренера. Тренер же влюблен в Киеши. Забавно, но Киеши, кажется, влюблен в Хьюгу. А может, у Кагами просто что-то не так с глазами. Момои тянет Куроко на свидания, Аомине терпит Момои уже давно дольше, чем половину сознательной жизни. Ну ведь не просто же так? В раздевалке каждый третий разговор о девчонках, на переменах - каждый второй. Это, говорят, из-за весны. А еще что-то про возраст. А с Кагами точно что-то не то. 

Ему не интересно про юбки и улыбки, его если и задевают - то только груди третьего размера на развороте журнала, и то непременно голые. Кагами с головой уходит в себя, в игрушки на мобильном, в игру на площадке. Он живет от звонка до звонка, пробуждается только когда ладоней касается шероховатая поверхность мяча, снова засыпает, стоит пригасить свет на площадке. 

Кагами живет от звонка до звонка - его пробуждают звуки тихого, спокойного голоса, которые душу выворачивают наизнанку каждой гласной. Побуждают, возбуждают. Убеждают: на этой неделе не получится, только на следующей, только суббота. Побеждают. Кагами ждет и терпит от звонка до звонка. Ему неинтересно про девчонок, он поглощен мыслями о мальчишке. Он проглочен Химуро Тацуей. 

Кто-то делится ощущениями от первого поцелуя: как неловко и страшно, и трепетно, и здорово это было. Как это было? Кагами почти не помнит... его память застилает красным туманом при мыслях о "первом", у них все первое случилось за один раз, а потом второе и третье. Четвертого Кагами долго ждал, но взял авансом до седьмого. Потом Химуро приезжал все реже - тренировки усиливались, надежды на этот год росли. Кагами брал наперед все больше и больше.

Кто-то делится своими первыми, легкими, хрупкими, чистыми чувствами, Кагами с трудом выдавливает улыбку из себя. Когда он думает о Химуро, кровь приливает к паху горной лавиной, желание обрушивается каменной градом на плечи. Кагами прячет лицо в изгибе локтя и тяжело дышит ртом. Ему рассказывают о единении душ и взаимопонимании, Кагами думает о круглой заднице, о, Господи, об этой сумасшедшей крепкой заднице Химуро. О развороте плеч, о том, как сходятся мышцы на лопатках, когда Кагами прижимает его за шею к кровати. О длинной глубокой впадине вдоль позвоночника, в которой собирается пот. О влажных черных волосах на белой шее.

Кто-то делится планами на выходные, хвалится, в каком кафе заказал столик и какой подарок купил. Кагами кстати вспоминает забежать в аптеку за презервативами. Его там знают. Ему там рады. Он почти свой. Для Тайги откладывают пару упаковок с нужным размером. Его давно покинула неловкость. 

В субботу голову кружит радужное предвкушение - это сегодня, сегодня, наконец-то сегодня. Ему прожужжали все уши о билетах в кино и молочных коктейлях, кто-то ляпнул преувеличенно развязно слово "трахаться", за что получил кучу смущенных смешков и подколов. Сегодня, наконец-то, можно перестать притворяться и держать себя в руках, сегодня, наконец-то, можно себя отпустить.

Но перед тем на мгновение, всего на одно, Кагами задевает колющая мысль: почему? Почему у них все чудовищно не так, как у других? Где неловкость, поцелуи и объятия, где признания, где свидания? Кагами знает как свои пять пальцев чужое тело, он слышал стоны Химуро во всех тональностях, под разный аккомпанемент, но никогда не слышал о его чувствах, не знает ничего о его мыслях. Он молчит, когда они не рядом, а когда вместе - только кричит. Никогда нет времени на разговоры, голод сводит с ума.

Кагами дает себе слово прежде всего поговорить с Химуро обо всем, непременно. Ему нужно что-то, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким лжецом перед друзьями и приятелями, чтобы тоже нашлось, чем делиться с остальными. Он даже приглашает Химуро за стол, поит чаем, сидит напротив, держа руки при себе. Химуро странно смотрит на него, но не перечит: сидит и пьет, сосредоточенно дуя в кружку. Его щеки бледные, а кончики пальцев краснеют, прижатые к горячей кружке, он опустошает ее наполовину и отставляет в сторону с хмурой улыбкой.

\- Что-то не так? - Химуро заправляет челку за ухо - конечно же, она тут же падает обратно на глаза, - и поправляет высокую горловину черной водолазки. - Тайга, я ужасно хочу тебя. Скажи мне, что случилось? 

И разговор откладывается. Кагами не находит сил даже на объяснения - он просто тянется через стол и сгребает высокий вязаный ворот в охапку, притягивая Химуро к себе. Теперь его губы ужасно горячие и горькие от крепкого чая - и это здорово. Это все - здорово. Прохладная кожа на пояснице, плоский крепкий живот, темные волоски вокруг глубокой ямки пупка. Кагами опускает в нее язык и целует, они дотащились до кровати и теперь, наконец - все. Химуро расстегивает свои джинсы и приспускает вместе с трусами, Кагами перехватывает их и стягивает до конца. На нем остается только черная водолазка - сбитая и скомканная на груди. Химуро сжимает свой член и велит раздеваться. Он медленно дрочит и облизывает губы, глядя из-под ресниц, пока Кагами выпутывается из футболки и домашних штанов. 

\- Повернись, - просит Кагами, раскатывая по члену презерватив.

Химуро кусает губу и бледнеет, переворачиваясь на живот. Он оборачивается через плечо, выгибается в пояснице, выставляет задницу... Химуро знает правила игры. Кагами разводит его бедра, приподнимает еще выше, ставя Химуро на колени, и придавливает его грудь к постели.

\- О, Тайга... - Химуро сорвано дышит, по его телу бегут мурашки.

Кагами целует плотно сжатый анус, легко касается губами натянутой кожи, обводит языком, пересчитывая складочки. Кружит все быстрее, поддаваясь бурлящему в мозгах возбуждению. Он толкается языком внутрь и когда мышцы начинают непроизвольно сокращаться, проталкивает в них палец - Химуро подбрасывает на постели. Кагами быстро растягивает задний проход и сует язык в не успевшую закрыться дырочку, он натягивает кожу руками, мнет ягодицы, проникая все глубже, двигаясь все резче. Химуро стонет и подается навстречу, Кагами кусает упругие покрытые испариной полушария. Кольцо болтается на цепочке, бьется о поясницу Химуро. Кагами подцепляет его пальцем и просовывает Химуро в зад - кольцо узкое, оно застревает над второй фалангой. Кагами проталкивает его дальше, цепочка тянет ближе к Химуро. Тот молчит - только слышно, как скрипят зубы, сцепленные на подушке. Кагами осторожно высвобождает палец и оставляет кольцо внутри, он дразнит вход языком, легонько, почти не касаясь, анус закрывается, кольцо распирает задний проход изнутри. Тацуя еле дышит и срывается вслед за дыханием.

\- О, Тайга, пожалуйста... пожалуйста!

Кагами прижимается щекой к молочной коже, пережидает секунду-другую и тянет за цепочку - Химуро резко вскрикивает, подбрасывая бедра, его приходится крепко держать. Кагами вытаскивает кольцо, миллиметр за миллиметром, останавливаясь, поглаживая пальцами дрожащие от напряжения ягодицы Химуро. Когда блестязий ободок показывается в складках кожи, Кагами отпускает цепочку. Кольцо распирает вход: бархатистая кожа, гладкий круг. Кагами просовывает сквозь него язык и медленно ласкает задний проход Химуро - тот почти скулит. Кагами вытаскивает кольцо и вставляет член в растянутую задницу - его мозги давно расплавились, его сердце давно сошло с ума в этой скачке. Он терпит благодаря какому-то необъяснимому инстинкту. 

У них не было разговоров по душам, Кагами не знает, как они дошли до этого. Химуро вряд ли когда-то заговорит с ним о подкатывающих к горлу комках и страхе перед долгой разлукой. Но будет ли кто-то другой так же вытирать слезы украдкой, благодарить за удовольствие, целовать опущенные веки? Кагами не знает. Но Химуро с ним и они живут друг другом, пока времени не остается лишь на то, чтобы мчаться до вокзала стремглав, прощаясь уже по телефону. И его "Я люблю тебя", едва различимое из-за сорванного дыхания, для Кагами дороже всего на свете.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какой-то треш, написано на песню Hurts - Lights, фоновые аокисы-мидотаки, PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016

Во всем был виноват Кисе и его чертовы связи в модельном бизнесе.

Билеты на вечеринку в новом караоке-клубе прошли долгий путь от Кайджо до Сейрин через Тоо, Ракузан, Шутоку и Йосен, пока в этой жесткой и неравной борьбе не осталось всего пятеро участников. В борьбе Кисе с нежеланием всех и каждого иметь дело с его надоевшим модельным бизнесом. И вот они, пятеро счастливчиков, которые должны были составить Кисе компанию на сияющей вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, наконец, определились.

Кагами взял в прокате костюм и даже побегал как следует, чтобы найти к нему ботинки - на свою-то ногу. Натертые до зеркального блеска туфли были той последней деталью, которой ему не хватало, чтобы окончательно почувствовать себя дебилом. В старомодном официальном фраке с фалдами, атласном жилете и бабочке, на завязывание которой было убито два часа. И, конечно, цилиндр. Ну вот, даже на школьном фестивале Кагами не чувствовал себя глупее.

Когда Кагами спешил к назначенному месту встречи у входа в клуб, утешало его одно: что из головы хотя бы не торчат гвозди и бинты не волочатся за ним по земле, как у многих прохожих радостно-суетливых зомби. У клуба было не протолкнуться: толпа атаковала вход, настолько разномастная и кричащая, что хотелось зажмурить глаза. Кагами в жизни не видел столько фриков в одном месте. Увидев в стороне от этой давки очередного зеленокожего зомби в компании оборотня с фальшивым хвостом, Кагами с сомнением заподозрил в них Мидориму и Такао. И не ошибся, судя по неуместному степлеру в руках высоченного очкастого зомби.

\- Ну и видок, - вместо приветствия сказал Кагами. Мидорима поджал губы и оскорбленно промолчал.

\- Последний костюм пингвина в прокате забрали как раз перед нами, вот незадача, - весело вставил Такао, разглядывая Кагами.

\- Кого ты назвал пингвином?

\- Даже и не знаю, может, того красавчика, скрывающего за челкой следы страшной операции по пересадке пингвиньего мозга? - Такао подбородком указал куда-то за спину Кагами.

\- Всем привет, - Химуро отвесил вежливый поклон, ловко прижав цилиндр к груди. 

На нем фрак сидел куда как лучше, ревниво подумал Кагами. С этими зализанными назад волосами и черной блестящей тростью Химуро был вылитым героем романа прошлого века. Химуро водрузил цилиндр на место и заговорщически подмигнул Кагами.

\- Отлично выглядишь, Тайга.

\- Ты тоже, бро, - кивнул Кагами и подставил кулак, на который Химуро не замедлил ответить. Его руки были затянуты в узкие белые перчатки - Кагами поджал губы, отмечая очередной свой промах.

\- Если джентльмены закончили отвешивать поклоны друг другу, предлагаю посетить уже эту ассамблею.

Такао принялся расталкивать плечом толпу, на ходу рассказывая всем и каждому про угрозу нападения зомби и указывая на Мидориму особо вникающим. Под это легкое недоумение его собеседников ребята быстро добрались до входа, где их тут же остановил здоровый бритоголовый мужик в черном костюме с розовыми заячьими ушами.

\- Билеты.

\- Мы по особому приглашению.

\- Билеты.

\- Ямада-сан, они со мной! - где-то в толпе раздался крик Кисе, над головами в шляпах и масках взметнулась его рука, сжимающая билеты.

Когда он пробрался к ним в сопровождении офицера полиции, по спине Кагами прошел холодок - в конце концов они несовершеннолетние и делать им в таких местах нечего. Перспектива провести вечер в участке не представлялась особо радужной.

\- Что с лицом, Бакагами? - голосом Аомине спросил у него офицер полиции.

Кагами закатил глаза.

\- Это реакция на твою унылую рожу.

\- Так, я сейчас проведу нас внутрь, так что не затевайте драку, - Кисе поправил фуражку пилота гражданской авиации и шагнул вплотную к заметно потеплевшему при его виде вышибале.

\- Классный костюм, - любезно похвалил Химуро. - У нас дома это самый продаваемый из моделей секс-шопов.

Щеки Аомине порозовели.

\- А вы, блядь, кто? Братья-пингвины?

Такао неприлично громко заржал и хлопнул Мидориму по плечу.

\- Все, идем внутрь, - скомандовал Кисе, и вовремя, надо сказать, пока они и вправду не подрались.

Клуб был ультра-модным по словам Кисе: два танцпола, огромный зал со сценой посередине, приваты, бар и лаунж зона. В тщательно декорированном и затейливо освещенном зале громоздились круглые столики на шесть человек каждый. Их столик был во второй линии - отличный обзор. Громкая задорная музыка уже собрала на сцене любителей аперитива и танцев.

\- Ну, кто со мной клеить девчонок? - Аомине зорко озирался по сторонам, поправляя форму. Может она и правда из секс-шопа, вдруг подумал Кагами.

\- Кто со мной петь в караоке? - Кисе уже отбивал ритм по столешнице, покачиваясь в такт музыке. Точно, вспомнил Кагами, это же караоке-клуб.

\- Кто со мной домой? - Мидорима был скован чуть сильнее, чем при первой их встрече с Кагами и, кажется, побледнел после последних слов Кисе, что видно было даже из-под слоя зеленой краски.

\- Кто со мной в бар? - спросил Химуро и все остальные повернули головы к нему. - Мне же есть восемнадцать, - смущенно улыбнувшись, пояснил он.

Когда программа вечера добралась до караоке-баттла между столиками, Аомине уже оставил попытки склеить кого-нибудь, признав идею с баром более захватывающей. Мидорима заметно расслабился под давлением Такао, подставляющего ему все новые разноцветные коктейли, а Кисе нетерпеливо ерзал на месте, мечтая добраться поскорее до микрофона. Химуро, успевший затеять соревнования по литрболу с соседними столиками, мало интересовался происходящем на сцене.

\- Наконец-то, - Кисе с горящим взглядом сжал в руке микрофон под бессвязную болтовню ведущего, но когда заиграли первые аккорды песни для их столика, что-то пошло не так.

Химуро вдруг вытянулся по струнке, обвел взглядом сидящих вокруг и с трепетом признался:

\- Это моя любимая песня.

А дальше он выхватил микрофон у зависшего Кисе и резко встал, отодвинув стул ногой. Все слегка обалдели, и Кагами в первую очередь. Прежде чем кто-то успел остановить его, Химуро запел:

\- Знаешь, какого это: танцевать в одиночестве? Знаешь, какого это?

Аомине выругался. Такао с замершим выражением восторга на лице попытался губами нашарить соломинку, не сводя с Химуро глаз. Мидорима пододвинул к нему бокал и закрыл, наконец, рот.

Химуро, успевший раньше снять фрак, засунул руку в карман брюк и неспешной кошачьей походкой двинулся к сцене, старательно выводя следующую строчку. Кагами сквозь панику успел отметить его так выделяющееся идеальное произношение и почувствовал что-то вроде гордости. Публика неожиданно тепло подбадривала его аплодисментами и свистом.

Добравшись до сцены, Химуро эффектно развернулся, вскинув руку вверх. 

\- А у него классно получается, - неожиданно признался Кисе, слегка покачивая головой в такт.

\- Так. Сидите здесь, я скоро, - Такао вдруг подорвался с места и, глядя на его гаденькое выражение лица, Мидорима сказал:

\- Не к добру.

\- Зажгите огни! - призывал Химуро, самозабвенно ударившись в танцы звезды восьмидесятых. - Зажгите огни!

Вдруг в лицо Кагами ударил такой яркий свет, что он невольно зажмурился.

\- Такао... - Мидорима прикрыл глаза ладонью.

\- Что он делает? Нахрена он поперся к тому парню с прожектором?

\- Тише, Аоминеччи. Кагамиччи... твой выход, кажется, - Кисе ткнул его локтем в бок и Кагами сквозь слезы все же сфокусировал взгляд на сцене.

Химуро указывал прямо на него, вытянув вперед руку. А потом перевернул ладонью вверх и поманил. Кисе еще раз больно ударил его, заставляя подняться.

\- Знаешь, какого быть единственным здесь, на танцполе?

Химуро еще раз поманил его и Кагами пошел, чувствую себя дебилом. Или зомби. Но не сбегать же, пробираясь под столом. Химуро закрепил микрофон на стойке, плавно опустил руки, и, расслабив плечи, начал на грани пристойности качать бедрами. Кагами сглотнул и вышел вплотную к сцене, не особо понимая, что будет дальше делать. 

\- Я просто хочу увидеть, как ты танцуешь! 

Кагами развернулся к публике и, не видя других вариантов, попытался припомнить то немногое, что узнал о танцах за свою жизнь. Судя по Аомине, закрывшему лицо руками и согнувшемуся пополам от смеха, знал он немного. Химуро спрыгнул со сцены и, закончив припев, шепнул на ухо Кагами:

\- Наш выход, Тайга. Пора.

И встал в позицию. Для чечетки. Которую они три дня разучивали по скайпу, пытаясь добиться синхронности. Кагами чувствовал, что ниже падать некуда. Но в позицию все же встал. В конце концов: баскетболист он или нет? И они исполнили свой номер. Под четкий бит проигрыша в песне, задающие ритм хлопки и стук крови в ушах. Пятка-носок-пятка, рука, поворот, другая нога, поворот, выпад, пятка.

\- Зажгите огни! - снова завел Химуро на подъеме мелодии и с разворота впечатался в бедра Кагами задницей, плавно возведя руку к потолку.

Аомине заложил два пальца в рот и пронзительно засвистел. Кагами схватил качающегося Химуро за талию, прижал к себе, и, не зная, куда деть вторую руку, стал прищелкивать ей в такт. Химуро продолжал вдохновенно рисовать круги в воздухе. Зал ревел.

\- В темноте я чувствую твою близость, - Химуро возобновил свои преступные движения бедрами. Кагами понял, что рано обозначил границу своего падения, и подхватил его движение.

Песня закончилась, Химуро отвесил поклон и заставил Кагами сделать такой же. В конце вечеринки они уходили домой со статуэткой в виде микрофона с выгравированным названием клуба за победу в караоке-баттле. 

Химуро шел чуть впереди, продолжая напевать и пританцовывать, вовсю размахивая своей тростью. Кагами, несший его фрак на локте, то и дело ловил Химуро и возвращал на прямую траекторию, не давая свалиться в овраг или выйти на дорогу. После очередного такого виража Химуро вывернулся из его рук и, обвился вокруг Кагами, вцепившись в плечи.

\- Ты единственный, кого я хочу видеть рядом сегодня ночью, - напевал Химуро, прикрыв глаза. 

Не зачесанные назад пряди падали на лицо, щеки раскраснелись. Химуро выглядел на редкость счастливым. Кагами чувствовал себя так же. Распахнув глаза, Химуро явно собрался снова затянуть припев, и Кагами не знал, выдержит ли его сотый повтор. И не придумал ничего лучше, чем запечатать ему губы поцелуем. Губы Химуро были горьковатыми от алкоголя и одновременно сладкими. Прежде, чем Кагами успел отстраниться, горячий язык проскользнул ему в рот, и вот тут-то Кагами поплыл. Стиснул Химуро в объятиях, усилил напор и оба они провалились в горячий долгий поцелуй. Статуэтка вывалилась из рук и со звоном ударилась об асфальт. Все же Кагами получил отличную награду за этот долгий вечер.


	3. Пропавший зуб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано в дежурку на ключ "пропавший зуб", G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016

Тайга сцепился под кольцом с высоченным семиклассником. Тот был до того длинный и неуклюжий, что его руки как будто жили отдельной жизнью: вот правой он потянулся за мячом, а левая, описав кривую дугу, с размаху влетела Тайге в челюсть. Зубы так громко стукнулись друг об друга, что в ушах зашумело.

  
— Дай посмотреть, — Тацуя тормошил его, не давая прийти в себя. Тайга сморщился и приоткрыл рот. Сидеть было жестко, ладони саднило от неудачного приземления, но Тацуя слишком уж цепко держал за плечо, чтобы вырываться. — Жить будешь.

Тайга кивнул и выплюнул на ладонь окровавленный зуб.

— Прости, Кагами, я не нарочно! — семиклассник присел рядом, потрепал по плечу. Тайге стало душно.

— Да отстаньте вы. Давайте играть.

Было немного больно и язык то и дело возвращался к пустому месту, но в целом терпимо.

— Это же молочный, да? — спросил Тацуя, когда они под вечер шли домой, передавая бутылку с потеплевшей от долгого лежания на афальте водой друг другу. Тайга пожал плечами.

— Наверно.

— Положи под подушку.

Тайга закатил глаза. На перекрестке их пути разошлись.

 

На следующий день они снова встретились на площадке. Семиклассник не пришел.

— Ну что, фея поменяла тебе зуб на монетку?

— Я его потерял, — Тайга пожал плечами и улыбнулся, растрепал волосы Тацуи легким движением, отчего тот округлил глаза, как совенок на старой пижаме Тайги. — Зато нашел доллар — завалился в подкладку шорт. Вечером угощаю мороженым.

— Заметано, — Тацуя вернул улыбку и вдвоем они вошли на площадку.

 

Тайга вспомнил этот случай много лет спустя, когда искал четвертак в кошельке Тацуи. Очередь в супермаркете раздраженно гудела, кассир окликнул его уже пару раз, Тацуя торопливо запихивал продукты в пакеты, а Тайга все смотрел на маленький молочный зуб в своей ладони.


	4. Про ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Фран. и Riisa, PG-13.

Тайга был собственником. Он не любил, когда его по-свойски хлопали по плечу, особенно мало знакомые люди, ярился, когда таскали еду с его подноса и впадал едва ли не в безумие во время матча с Кирисаки Дайичи, когда Ханамия воровал его — его! — пасы от Куроко. Все эти мелочи по жизни складывались в один большой комплекс собственника, который с трудом, но все же поддавался контролю. Со временем Тайга втиснул в свою зону комфорта множество людей и реагировал на них почти нормально, а те, в свою очередь, не лезли в его личное пространство, как будто понимали, и все было вроде бы хорошо, если бы не Тацуя. 

С Тацуей всегда были проблемы. Он то врывался во внутренний мир Тайги, стремительно захватывая территорию сердца, то отстранялся и становился безразличным. Пропадал и снова появлялся. Злил, злился, просил прощения и первым шел на контакт. Тацуя не поддавался влиянию Тайги, ни напрямую, ни исподволь, он крайне редко делал то и так, чего от него ждал или хотел Тайга. И все же Тацуя оставался одним из самых нужных ему людей — однажды порабощенное сердце не желало снова становиться свободным. Тайга уступал и прощал ему как никому другому, а однажды не смог и высказал в лицо Тацуи, как же он задолбался — не стесняясь в выражениях и не стесняясь вообще. Тацуя побелел как мел и не своим голосом признался, что тоже любит Тайгу, уже давно и казалось бы безнадежно. 

Их чувства мало походили на любовь из молодежных комедий или мелодрам, они больше напоминали прогрессирующую неизлечимую болезнь. С Тацуей было до одурения легко и привычно, он воспринимался на уровне инстинктов, шестого чувства. В то же время Тайга ужасно тяжело переносил периоды расставания и не умел поддерживать связь на расстоянии. А еще он безумно, до белых пятен перед глазами ревновал. Тацуя как никто другой умел влюблять в себя людей и выбирать в приятели бесящих Тайгу типов. 

Как-то раз он попытался выразить, почему его воротит, когда Мурасакибара приезжает в Токио вместе с Тацуей — походить по спортивным магазинам или встретиться с кем-то, неважно. Тайга видел его, выходящего из электрички рядом с Тацуей, видел спокойную улыбку второго и вся радость от долгожданной встречи таяла под горечью злости. Он отчаянно подбирал слова и выражения, но Тацуя почему-то понял из всего сказанного только то, что Тайгу бесит отношение Мурасакибары к баскетболу и его заносчивость, что "вообще-то совсем не так" и "Тайга его просто не знает", а "ненавидеть человека по таким глупым причинам — вообще ненормально". После этого Мурасакибара как тема для беседы был забыт, а ссора затянулась до глубокого вечера, после чего Тацуя громко хлопнул дверью и побежал на последнюю электричку. В ту ночь Тайга зарекся заводить разговоры о Мурасакибаре. Тацуя остыл через пару дней и первым написал что-то ничего не значащее, Тайга с радостью подхватил, а внезапная ссора негласно была забыта. Вот только чувства Тайги от этого вовсе никуда не исчезли. Любое упоминание о Мурасакибаре отдавалось удвоенной болью в груди — к застарелой ревности примешивалась злость за то, что они с Тацуей впервые поссорились именно по этой причине.

Когда между ними постепенно всплыла личность Ниджимуры Шузо, Тайга готов был лезть на стенку от раздирающих изнутри противоречий: с одной стороны хотелось потребовать от Тацуи полного отчета в своих чувствах к этому Ниджимуре, а с другой более рациональная часть Тайги просто кричала, что этого делать нельзя — ведь не сможет ни сдержаться, ни остановиться вовремя и опять все кончится ссорой. Приходилось терпеть и гореть, медленно выгорать изнутри от ревности. Умом Тайга понимал, что чувства эти — глупые и надуманные, но самообладание отказывало ему всякий раз, стоило лишь только допустить мысль о том, что Тацуя может испытывать к кому-то кроме него привязанность, интерес или восхищение. Как будто они угрожали разрушить то, что было между ними. Тайга представлял, как кто-то другой увлечет Тацую желанием сразиться или заинтересует чем-то еще, и сердце готово было вырваться из груди от боли. Нет, так продолжать было нельзя.

Тайга хотел подступить к разговору издалека, медленно подготавливая почву и пообещав держать себя в руках, чтобы ни случилось. Все нарушил неожиданный звонок — как будто Ниджимура все знал о планах Тайги и намеренно решил позлить. Тацуя извинился и вышел на балкон на несколько минут, а Тайга считал про себя, сосредоточившись на вскрытии упаковки чипсов. Когда Тацуя вернулся, чипсы превратились в гору желтого крошева, а челюсть Тайги болезненно ныла, до того он старался держать себя в руках.

— Что с тобой? — щеки Тацуи раскраснелись от холодного ветра, волоски на руках стояли дыбом. Тайга знал, что не сможет сказать ничего внятного, так что просто качнул головой.

"Они просто общаются, просто приятели, просто успокойся", — повторял он как мантру.

— Ну да, мы просто приятели, — удивленный голос Тацуи вырвал его из круга раздумий, Тайга вздрогнул и уставился на него. — Что ты там бормочешь себе под нос?

Тайга чувствовал себя нашкодившим котом, застигнутым на месте преступления. Но отступать было некуда.

— А вы с этим парнем крепко дружите, да? — на пробу начал Тайга. Тацуя задумался.

— Пожалуй. Шу — отличный парень. Тебе бы он тоже понравился.

— Черта с два, — вымученная улыбка Тайги превратилась в искренний оскал, Тацуя напрягся в плечах. — Он меня уже бесит. Заочно.

— Ты опять начинаешь.

— Ничего я не начинаю, я просто понять не могу, где ты берешь таких друзей!

— Таких как ты? — Тацуя вызывающе вздернул подбородок и Тайга запоздало понял, что все — понеслась.

— Если на что-то намекаешь, то лучше говори прямо.

— Куда уж прямее! Лучше ты скажи, какого черта придираешься к моим друзьям ни с того, ни с сего?

— Я просто!.. — Тайга осекся. Что — "просто"? Просто мудак? Просто глупец? Просто ревную? — Мне просто нужно знать.

— Знать о чем, Тайга? — звук своего имени, произнесенного Тацуей, как всегда творил с Тайгой что-то невероятное: вся нервозность улетучивалась, подобно серым тучам под сильным ветром, а в груди начинало сиять солнце, такое большое и горячее, что стискивало собой сердце, больно и сладко.

— Я должен знать, что ты чувствуешь. Что ты думаешь. Должен знать обо всем. Иначе я не могу.

— Тайга... неужели ты ревнуешь?

— Да, черт возьми, я ревную! Мне тошно от одного упоминания этих твоих друзей! И ничего не могу с этим поделать, потому что люблю тебя, черт! Черт!

В обрушившейся снегопадом тишине был слышен лишь стук сердца Тайги, тяжелый, громоподобный; в висках больно пульсировала кровь.

— Я люблю тебя, Тайга. Ты должен мне верить. У меня нет никого, важнее тебя. Шузо, он... ему сейчас тяжело. Отец болен, ему пришлось все бросить из-за этого и переехать. Он не мастер заводить новые знакомства, а старый друг неожиданно отвернулся от него. И... понимаешь, Тайга, я чувствую себя виноватым. За то что бросил тебя одного, когда ты переехал сюда. Я был так занят собой, что даже не думал, какого тебе приходится. И Шузо так тебя напоминает. Но я сейчас здесь, рядом с тобой, а он там совсем один, и мне почему-то больно. Я представляю тебя на его месте. Представляю, что мы бы так никогда и не помирились. Мне кажется, что если я смогу поддержать Шузо, то это позволит мне простить самого себя.

Внутри Тайги что-то ломалось, когда он представлял то, о чем говорил Тацуя: если они так никогда и не помирились. 

Они потянулись навстречу друг другу одновременно и встретились на полпути. Тайга зарылся носом в мягкие, свежо пахнущие шампунем волосы. От дыхания Тацуи кожа на шее становилась влажной.

— Прости, — пробормотал Тайга, чувствуя, как свивает кольца на дне души умиротворение.

Все в порядке, Тацуя любит его, а значит нет ничего важнее.


	5. Земля уходит из-под ног

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для телохранитель мертвого короля, PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017

Отец встречает его у выхода из терминала. Кагами ухмыляется во все тридцать два, крепко жмет протянутую руку и отвечает на хлопок по плечу таким же.

— Мама не смогла, — коротко говорит отец, забирая одну из сумок. — Но там в машине для тебя сюрприз.

Отец загадочно улыбается, а Кагами только надеется про себя, что это не очередные джорданы. 

После окончания школы предложений от вербовщиков разных университетов было столько, что они всей семьей единогласно решили: сейчас возвращаться просто неразумно. Если уж Япония предлагает его карьере такой старт, то почему бы не воспользоваться предложением? Перейти в НБА ты всегда успеешь, — так сказал отец. Семья возвратилась в Лос-Анджелес в середине второго курса, так что вопрос с летними каникулами для Кагами был решен. Домой, конечно же.

Лос-Анджелесское солнце слепит и бросает в жар, едва они проходят через раздвижные двери аэропорта. Горячий воздух ласкает щеки, треплет волосы. Соль и запах разгоряченного асфальта забивает ноздри. Кагами прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

Машина отца припаркована неподалеку. Только они подходят ближе, как задняя дверца распахивается, а земля едва не уходит из-под ног и так уже опьяненного Кагами.

— Тайга! — Тацуя на ходу снимает зеркальные авиаторы, небрежно повесив за дужку на вороте футболки. И без того растянутый, он провисает еще ниже, открывая висящее на цепочке кольцо. Обласканные солнцем загорелые скулы, темные руки, шея — кажется, будто Тацуя только и делал, что целыми днями валялся на пляже. Или играл в стритбол.

Кагами сглатывает и подгоняет себя, поняв, что едва ли не стоит столбом. Он заключает Тацую в крепкие объятия, прижимается — грудью к груди, бедрами к бедрам. Сердцем к сердцу. Отец коротко смеется и открывает багажник, заталкивая внутрь вещи Кагами. Воровато оглянувшись, Тацуя коротко клюет Кагами в щеку и на мгновение переплетает их пальцы. Сердце сжимается так, что дышать становится трудно.

— Я скучал, — шепчет Тацуя. Его глаза светятся так, что даже солнце кажется не ярче.

— Я тоже.

— Ребята, в машину, — коротко велит отец, громыхнув крышкой багажника.

— Я сяду сзади.

— Еще успеете наболтаться, — говорит отец, но не возражает.

Салон кажется пропахшим его запахом — запахом Тацуи. Они сидят, не касаясь друг друга, и все же каждая клетка в теле Кагами тянется к нему так сильно, что он чувствует стыд. Отец же. Тот что-то говорит, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, Кагами что-то отвечает. А все мысли заняты белыми незагорелыми следами от браслетов на запястьях Тацуи.

— Пойдем вечером на площадку? — шепчет тот.

— Куда захочешь, — кивает Кагами.

Впереди у него две недели — две недели, чтобы упиваться солнцем, морем и Тацуей.


End file.
